Baby walker has long been widely adopted by users because of its convenience. However, there are some problems still exists, such as inconvenience in height adjustment and the possibility of hurting babies' fingers when they stick their fingers into the mechanism.
The inventor, in view of this, has invented this invention which simplifies the procedure of height adjustment and which utilizes two shields to prevent baby from inserting their fingers into mechanism.